Justice
by Arakasi
Summary: Du large, les vaisseaux de la flotte Tyrell ressemblaient à une nuée de mouettes posées sur l'eau. Au delà, s'étendait le camp loyaliste, un camaïeu de tentes vertes et bleues groupées sur la plage en rangs serrés, escaladant les collines jusqu'aux lisières des bois... Siège d'Accalmie durant la guerre de rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Fanfic se déroulant quinze ans avant le début


**Titre** : Justice  
 **Auteur** : Arakasi  
 **Base** : Le Trône de Fer - Georges R.R Martin  
 **Personnages** : Davos Mervault, Stannis Baratheon, mestre Cressen  
 **Résumé** : Du large, les vaisseaux de la flotte Tyrell ressemblaient à une nuée de mouettes posées sur l'eau. Au delà, s'étendait le camp loyaliste, un camaïeu de tentes vertes et bleues groupées sur la plage en rangs serrés, escaladant les collines jusqu'aux lisières des bois... Siège d'Accalmie durant la guerre de rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Fanfic se déroulant quinze ans avant le début de la saga.

 **Blabla** : Cette fanfic se base exclusivement sur les livres de Martin (notamment en ce qui concerne la famille de Davos, l'âge des personnages et les circonstances du siège d'Accalmie) mais devrait être compréhensible aux personnes ayant vu uniquement l'adaptation d'HBO.

 **...**

 **Justice**

 **...**

Vus du large, les vaisseaux de la flotte Tyrell ressemblaient à une nuée de mouettes posées sur l'eau. Au delà, s'étendait le camp loyaliste, un camaïeu de tentes vertes et bleues groupées sur la plage en rangs serrés, escaladant les collines jusqu'aux lisières des bois. Le surplombant de toute sa masse, dressée entre terre et mer, la forteresse d'Accalmie était un croc blanc, une dent de géant plantée dans une gigantesque mâchoire de roc déchiqueté. La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Les affrontements avaient cessé depuis presque une heure et des filets de fumée commençaient à s'élever en serpentant de l'armée loyaliste. Si le vent avait été favorable, ils auraient pu sans doute sentir les odeurs du camp - le parfum des venaisons, celui des chevaux, des mules, du crottin et, surtout, la puanteur puissante, reconnaissable entre toutes, de centaines d'hommes en armes après une journée de violents combats.

Sans avoir jamais mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille, Davos connaissait déjà cette odeur. Depuis un an et demi, Westeros tout entier en était imprégné. Des déserts de Dorne aux hauteurs glacées du Mur, l'air en était empuanti. Des mois de paix et de prospérité ne suffiraient pas à chasser cette infection.

Non que la paix fut d'actualité pour le moment.

"Qui tient la forteresse pour Baratheon ?" demanda-t-il.

Les planches grincèrent sous le pas de Melchiar alors que le grand dornien traversait le pont du _Chien noir_ pour s'accouder pesamment au bastingage près de son capitaine. Le navire avait quitté Rocvert quatre jours auparavant et filait maintenant le long de la côte ouest, ses voiles grises gonflées par le vent du levant. Les embruns fouettaient les visages des deux hommes et détrempaient leurs manteaux. La courte barbe poivre-sel de Melchiar en ruisselait d'humidité tandis qu'ils doublaient le cap d'Accalmie.

"Son cadet, Stannis, répondit-il. Un coriace, dit-on. Dix mois qu'il tient la bride haute au gros Tyrell. Paraît que l'obèse enrage au point d'en avoir presque perdu l'appétit. Enfin, selon certains... D'après les autres, il se réjouit secrètement que l'obstination du petit Baratheon le tienne à l'écart de champs de bataille plus périlleux."

Sous ses dehors de vieil ours grisonnant, le second de Davos était une véritable commère, plus prompt à ramener des ragots à bord que des marchandises négociables. Il aimait arpenter les docks en offrant des coups à boire à tous les soldats ou marins en goguette désireux de s'épancher dans une oreille amicale. Un loisir dispendieux mais utile que Davos se gardait bien de décourager. En temps de guerre, toutes les rumeurs, même celles d'origine douteuse, étaient bienvenues. Séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie s'avérait moins aisé, mais Melchiar - en bon pilier de taverne qu'il était - excellait à juger la fiabilité de son interlocuteur en se fondant sur son degré d'ivresse et de prolixité.

Les yeux fixés sur la forteresse assiégée, le grand dornien continuait songeusement :

"Tu sais ce qu'on raconte ? Le garçon aurait exécuté deux déserteurs. Les imbéciles auraient tenté de quitter la forteresse en passant par dessus les murailles avant de se faire arrêter par la garde. Sur quoi, Stannis aurait décrété que, puisqu'ils tenaient tant à rejoindre le camp Tyrell, ils pouvaient le faire… par l'intermédiaire d'une catapulte."

À la moue qu'affichait Melchiar, il était difficile de savoir si le procédé le ravissait ou le révulsait.

"Et c'est vrai ? questionna Davos, dubitatif.

\- Aucune idée, convint gaillardement son second. Mais l'histoire a fait le tour de la côte ! Je la tiens d'un vétéran de l'armée Tarly. Le bougre était trop imbibé pour mentir."

\- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre, ton vétéran ? Il pense qu'ils tiendront encore ?

\- Pas très longtemps, répondit Melchiar. Ils ont bouffé tous leurs chiens là-dedans. Et quand ils n'ont plus eu de chiens, ils ont bouffé leurs rats et le cuir de leurs bottes. Bientôt, ils en seront réduits à manger leurs morts. Alors le petit Baratheon devra se rendre ou on le forcera à le faire. Ce sera moche, si tu veux mon avis. Le gros Tyrell est peut-être ravi de son inactivité forcée mais ses hommes sont sur les dents. Ils ne feront pas de quartier."

Il secoua la tête, l'air légèrement peiné.

"C'est dommage, dans un sens… La ténacité du jouvenceau méritait mieux."

Davos ne dit rien. Les coudes posés sur le bastingage et le menton dans les mains, il regardait le soleil disparaître doucement à l'horizon, baignant de sa lumière ocre les tours carrées d'Accalmie.

Il se rappelait avoir entraperçu Stannis Baratheon, presque trois ans auparavant.

Marya - l'épouse la moins capricieuse qui soit - avait eu un caprice et décidé qu'une excursion à Port-Réal pour les fêtes organisées en l'honneur du vingtième anniversaire du prince héritier Rhaegar serait une excellente occasion de se divertir en famille. Ils avaient quitté les falaises inhospitalières de Pierheaume pour longer la côte jusqu'à la cité royale, expédition qui s'était révélée plus mouvementée que prévu. Voyager en compagnie de trois marmots en bas-âge était plus éprouvant par certains aspects que de sillonner les mers en convoyant des marchandises illégales. Arrivés à bon port, ils avaient assisté à maint défilés et parades, tous plus colorés et bruyants les uns que les autres, chaque seigneur rivalisant de richesse et d'exubérance pour attirer l'attention bienveillante du vieux suzerain. À cette date, Aerys Targaryen n'avait encore fait brûler personne - du moins personne d'assez influent pour que la chose fut remarquée - et l'on ne parlait ni de révolte, ni de _Roi fou_.

A posteriori, il était étonnant de constater à quelle point une situation viciée pouvait être tolérée tant qu'aucune fille de lord n'avait été enlevée et son frère étranglé sur le cadavre de leur père.

Des festivités, Davos gardait le souvenir d'un brouhaha constant et éreintant. Il se souvenait également des chevaliers en armes défilant sous le porte du Dragon et des cris d'excitation de Dale et Blurd devant les cuirasses rutilantes et les fanions chatoyants. Juché sur ses épaules, le petit Matthos s'efforçait de le rendre chauve en arrachant consciencieusement la moindre touffe de cheveux à sa portée, tandis que Marya tentait d'apaiser l'enthousiasme de ses frères. Il se souvenait surtout - mais qui aurait pu l'oublier ? - de Robert Baratheon, magnifique et colossal dans son armure frappée aux armes du cerf. À ses côtés, marchait un jeune homme mince au visage trop sévère pour son âge. Sur son plastron, s'étalait le loup gris des Stark. Et derrière eux, un adolescent maigre et imberbe, aussi frêle que Robert était puissamment charpenté, aussi austère qu'il était rayonnant.

Davos ne se rappelait pas grand chose de Stannis Baratheon. Mais il se souvenait avoir ressenti un bref élan de sympathie pour ce cadet sec et renfermé, condamné à avancer dans l'ombre écrasante de son aîné.

L'adolescent devait être un homme, à présent. Et l'homme luttait depuis dix mois pour conserver le fief de ses pères et permettre à son frère d'écumer en toute liberté les abords de Port-Réal.

"Que nous reste-t-il en soute ? demanda-t-il à Melchiar.

\- Des oignons, répondit aussitôt celui-ci.

\- Et ?

\- Et des oignons, capitaine."

Le grand dornien se fendit d'un sourire hilare devant le regard de Davos.

"Tu l'as dit toi même, la veille : la guerre étrangle le commerce. Tu m'as demandé d'acheter ce que je pouvais à Rocvert, tant qu'il s'agissait de denrées facilement transportables et revendables. Et j'ai acheté des oignons."

Des oignons. Il y avait pire choix de comestible. Les oignons se conservaient bien, s'entreposaient facilement et étaient suffisamment nourrissants pour suffire à la survie d'un homme quelques semaines d'affilée. D'une certaine façon, l'aliment idéal en temps de guerre. En tournant de nouveau la tête vers Accalmie, Davos constata que le soleil était tout à fait couché. Le ciel avait viré du pourpre au bleu sombre et des centaines de foyers s'étaient allumés sur la rive, brillaient entre les tentes du camp loyaliste et au sommet des murailles de la forteresse. Les étoiles étaient rares, occultées par une brume humide venue de la mer. La lune, un mince croissant blanc perdu au milieu des nuées. Une mauvaise nuit pour les mestres. Excellente pour les contrebandiers.

"À quoi penses-tu, capitaine ?" demanda Melchiar.

Aucune appréhension dans sa voix, mais une curiosité sincère. Melchiar était un bon second et il faisait confiance à Davos pour prendre soin de son équipage et le préserver de tout danger inutile. Jusqu'à maintenant, cette confiance s'était révélée méritée. Davos espérait ardemment qu'il en serait de même cette nuit et dans les jours qui suivraient.

"Je pense…" commença-t-il.

Il sourit un peu piteusement à son second.

"Je pense que, si je meurs en héros, Marya ne me le pardonnera jamais."

 **...**

N'en déplaise à Melchiar, jamais épithète n'avait été aussi mal accolé que celui de _jouvenceau_ à Stannis Baratheon.

L'adolescent que Davos avait entrapercu à Port Real s'était étoffé mais guère. Ses épaules étroites tendaient à peine le cuir de son pourpoint et sa ceinture armoriée soulignait la maigreur ascétique de sa taille. Maigres aussi, ses mains, l'une reposant sur le pommeau de l'épée passée à sa ceinture et l'autre contre sa hanche, doigts légèrement recourbés comme des griffes. Aucune trace d'enfance sur son visage longiligne, creusé par les privations. Au fond des orbites profondes, les yeux étaient bleus et froids, des éclats de glace sertis dans la chair. Il n'était pas beau, le cadet de Robert Barathon. Ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Mais, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, dans cette salle bondée de guerriers plus mûrs et plus expérimentés, de courtisans roués et rompus au jeu périlleux du pouvoir, il en imposait.

Davos avait connu un certain nombre de situations inconfortables dans sa vie, mais celle-ci les surpassait toutes. Pendant plus de vingt ans, il avait sillonné des mers enténébrées et avait guidé des barques couvertes de toile noire entre des rochers accidentés. L'obscurité était son élément. L'obscurité, le silence, la dissimulation. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était trouvé debout au milieu d'une vaste salle, les mains moites, le visage noirci de charbon et l'attention de la totalité des occupants du lieu fixée sur sa personne. Une sensation nouvelle et extraordinairement désagréable. Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans le grand hall d'Accalmie. Sous la haute voûte de pierre festonnée d'oriflammes aux couleurs Baratheon, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Stannis Baratheon reprit la parole :

"As-tu une famille, Davos Mervault ?"

La question était assez inattendue pour le réduire momentanément au silence. Qu'avait à voir sa famille avec le siège d'Accalmie et l'expédition de cette nuit ? Mais l'attitude du jeune Baratheon exigeait une réponse.

"Oui, seigneur. J'ai quatre fils." dit Davos.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Et juste assez fort pour être entendu : "Voici un bougre qui ne dédaigne pas la compagnie de sa gueuse !"

Le spasme de colère qui le traversa suffit presque à chasser son malaise. Assez cependant pour le faire glisser au second plan, remplacé par une bouffée d'indignation brûlante. Au nom du ciel, il les avait tous sauvés ! S'était glissé au coeur de la nuit entre les vaisseaux de la flotte Tyrell, risquant sa vie et celle de son équipage. S'était introduit dans Accalmie par un faisceau de galeries souterraines depuis longtemps oubliées par les seigneurs du lieu. Et cela, en dépit les guetteurs de l'armée loyaliste, en dépit d'un vent contraire, en dépit de son propre bon sens et de tous ses instincts de survie. Et cela n'avait été ni simple, ni aisé. Davos avait l'habitude de pénétrer dans des villes paisibles, gardées par des sentinelles somnolentes et mal organisées. Pas dans des forteresses assiégées, cernées de toutes parts par une armée belliqueuse et vigilante. Et pourtant, ils se moquaient. Et pourtant, ils _osaient_ se moquer.

Stannis Baratheon foudroya l'assemblée du regard et le murmure se tut. Dix huit ans seulement et pas un homme dans la salle qui osa soutenir le poids de ses yeux pâles. Quand il les reporta sur Davos, ils étaient vides de toute aménité.

"Ce n'est la première fois que tu pénètres ainsi dans Accalmie, constata-t-il.

\- Non, seigneur."

Inutile de nier. Pourtant, pour la première fois, Davos eut peur. Pas l'anxiété diffuse, familière, propre à tous les hors-la-loi du monde depuis que la loi et la société étaient ce qu'elles étaient - il n'était pas un homme brave, n'avait jamais prétendu l'être - mais une décharge de frayeur électrisante, irrationnelle, qui le laissa transi comme un homme plongé soudain dans un bain d'eau froide. Pas si irrationnel que cela cependant, car le jeune Baratheon reprenait la parole.

Et d'une voix glacée :

"Dis moi, Davos Mervault, quel est le châtiment réservé aux contrebandiers à Westeros ?"

Colère et malaise devinrent soudain des préoccupations très secondaires, aussitôt remplacées par de nouvelles sensations nettement plus envahissantes. Une soudaine faiblesse dans les jambes. Le gorge aussi sèche que du papier. Et une unique pensée, répétée, obsédante. Marya ne lui pardonnera pas. Elle ne lui pardonnera pas. Elle crachera sur sa tombe.

"La pendaison, seigneur.

\- Et c'est là une mesure de justice, continua impitoyablement Stannis Baratheon. Les contrebandiers sont la plaie des civilisations. Ils frappent les états au coeur de leur légitimité, les privent de ce qui leur est dû. Aucune punition n'est assez sévère pour punir une pareille indignité."

Il faudrait répondre quelque chose, tentait au moins d'endosser le blâme pour protéger Melchiar et son équipage, trouvait des mots, des mots ingénieux, des mots convaincants. Mais les mots n'avaient jamais été le fort de Davos et la panique couplée d'incrédulité ne le rendait pas plus volubile. Peser les risques. Prévoir les conséquences. C'était la moindre des choses pour un contrebandier et c'était là qu'il avait échoué. Il avait mal pesé les risques et les conséquences le frappaient à présent de plein fouet, lui et tous les hommes qui lui avaient fait confiance. C'était le pire, en un sens, l'idée d'avoir imprudemment mené vingt hommes à la potence pour avoir voulu, juste un instant, agir autrement qu'en contrebandier. Pour avoir oublié sa place et tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

Stannis Baratheon n'en avait pas fini.

"Cependant, et au vu des circonstances, je suis disposé à me montrer indulgent, déclara-t-il. En vertu du pouvoir qui m'a été conféré par mon frère, Robert Baratheon, et en punition pour ses années de contrebande, je condamne donc le sieur Davos Mervault à avoir les doigts de la main gauche tranchés."

Pas un bruit dans la salle, semblait-il, si ce n'était la respiration de Davos lui-même, absurdement sonore.

"Mon équipage ?" croassa-t-il.

Il parvenait à parler. C'était une bonne chose.

"Il ne sera pas inquiété.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part."

Curieusement, il était sincère. Cinq doigts coupés, ce n'était rien ou presque comparés à la vie de vingt marins, sans parler de la sienne propre. Le soulagement lui donnait le vertige. Grands dieux, il aurait donné volontiers sa main entière pour préserver le _Chien noir_ et retourner auprès de Marya et des enfants ! Et davantage encore pour ne jamais avoir franchi les murailles d'Accalmie. Jusqu'à ce jour, les avantages de sa profession avaient compensé ses périls. Il était peut-être temps de réévaluer cette appréciation à la baisse.

"Ce n'est pas de la générosité, c'est justice." répondit froidement Stannis Baratheon.

Il ajouta, raide et austère comme la loi du Père :

"Il ne sera pas dit que les Baratheon ne sachent pas récompenser un acte de courage. Pour son héroïsme et l'aide capitale apportée lors du siège d'Accalmie, j'accorde au même Davos Mervault le titre de chevalier, ainsi qu'une place à mon service s'il le souhaite. Je lui accorde également des terres pour qu'il puisse tenir dignement son rang. Ces terres seront transmissibles à ses fils et à leurs fils après eux. Quand ils arriveront à l'âge d'homme et s'ils s'en montrent dignes, ils pourront eux-même accéder à la chevalerie."

Il parcourut l'assemblée des yeux, comme pour juger de l'effet de ces dernières paroles. Nul ne dit mot. Puis les ramena sur Davos.

"Cela te paraît-il juste, contrebandier ? demanda-t-il. Équitable ?"

Davos déglutit.

"C'est juste, seigneur."

À cet instant encore - et à sa propre stupeur - il était tout à fait sincère.

Stannis hocha la tête. Puis il ordonna sèchement à un page d'apporter un des braseros qui éclairaient le grand hall et Davos comprit avec un choc abasourdi que le châtiment n'allait pas être exécuté dans quelques heures ou le lendemain, mais immédiatement. Stannis Baratheon n'était pas homme à remettre ses sentences à plus tard. Alors que le serviteur empressé déposait en chancelant la lourde vasque de métal sur le sol dallé et glissait une lame dégainée parmis les braises, le jeune Baratheon tira sa propre épée du fourreau. La lumière des torches se refléta brièvement sur le fer luisant. Le temps s'étira d'éprouvante façon tandis que la lame s'assombrissait puis rougissait en crachotant sur son lit brûlant. Un spectateur chuchota quelque chose et se tut aussitôt, mouché par un voisin. Le petit page se tenait nerveusement sur le côté, un chiffon humide entre les mains, visiblement désireux d'être ailleurs.

"À genoux." dit Stannis.

Davos s'exécuta, sonné.

"Étend la main."

Il étendit la main et la posa à plat sur les dalles. Le sol était rugueux sous ses doigts, la chaleur du brasero étouffante. Le contrebandier transpirait abondamment mais ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune Baratheon, parce que cela semblait être la chose à faire et parce que l'alternative - regarder l'acier sectionner ses phalanges - paraissait à peine supportable. Ce n'était rien, pourtant. Dieux, presque rien. Il avait vu tellement pis : des marins amputés à cause d'un câble mal enroulé ou d'une voile mal fixée, mutilés par imprudence ou malchance, défigurés... Et il avait vu des pendus.

Il ne vit pas l'épée s'abattre.

Le coup était bien porté, la douleur fut brève et aiguë - une fulgurance écarlate, éblouissante mais éphémère comme le foudre. Mais ce qui suivit fut bien pire. Car Stannis Baratheon tendit son épée au page, enveloppa vivement sa main du chiffon et s'empara de la lame reposant sur les braises.

"Lève-la." ordonna-t-il.

Davos leva sa main sans la regarder et le jeune Baratheon appuya le fer à cautériser sur les plaies.

Bien des années après, il conserverait de cette nuit un souvenir précis, d'une netteté tranchante. Il se rappelerait les yeux durs, sans pitié mais sans mépris, de Stannis Baratheon. Il se rappelerait l'assurance de son coup, le sang-froid inflexible qui imprégnait chacun de ses gestes. Il se rappelerait - et ce ne serait pas un souvenir de moindre importance - que le jeune homme avait tenu à exécuter lui-même sa sentence. Mais sa mémoire miséricordieuse aurait oblitéré la souffrance, n'en conservant qu'un écho assourdi. Et si, plus d'une décennie plus tard, l'odeur de la chair brûlée le rendait encore nauséeux, il mettrait cela sur le compte d'un sentiment de simple humanité, un réflexe d'homme civilisé face à la barbarie.

Il ne vomit pas. Ne s'évanouit pas.

Il hurla sans doute, mais le moyen de faire autrement ? Il n'était pas un combattant.

Stannis Baratheon parlait à nouveau - sa voix tonnait aux limites de sa conscience, un grondement de tonnerre audible malgré le rugissement du sang dans ses oreilles. Sa lame sanglante dansait devant les yeux de Davos, oscillait de droite à gauche comme un pendule.

"Au nom du Guerrier, au nom de mon frère Robert Baratheon et en mon nom propre, je te confère le titre de chevalier, avec les honneurs, les droits et les devoirs afférents. Sois brave, fort et fidèle. Relève-toi, ser Davos de la maison Mervault. _Debout !_ "

Davos obéit.

Il voulut obéir.

Il était parvenu à se redresser sur un genou quand sa jambe gauche - celle sur laquelle il s'appuyait - le lâcha soudain. Il bascula brusquement sur le côté et les ténèbres l'avalèrent.

 **...**

"Là, ser, ne vous agitez pas…"

Le premier geste de Davos en reprenant connaissance fut de lever sa main blessée jusqu'à ses yeux. Au bout d'un instant, il parvint à focaliser sa vision, intervalle pénible pendant lequel le monde vacilla, se brouilla avant de se stabiliser autour de ses doigts tronqués. Son estomac se serra. Il s'était attendu à pire spectacle - ses plaies avaient été pansées, chaque doigt soigneusement enveloppé dans un tissu doux et épais qui lui couvrait la main jusqu'au poignet - mais tous les soins du monde ne pouvaient dissiper le sentiment d'anomalie pénible qu'il éprouvait à la vue d'un membre jadis fonctionnel réduit à l'état de bout de chair inutile.

"La chose est moins affreuse qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Vous noterez que sa Seigneurie ne vous a coupé que les premières phalanges. Et il vous a laissé votre pouce. Maigre consolation, je l'admets, mais d'autres n'en auraient pas fait autant."

La voix était douce et basse. Le ton léger mais dépourvu de raillerie. Davos tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années habillé d'une robe gris sombre. Il était assis au chevet du lit où le contrebandier était allongé, ses mains brunes et minces jointes entre ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient bleus et calmes. Un collier de divers maillons métalliques pendait de son cou et descendait presque jusqu'à sa ceinture.

"Souffrez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Atrocement." répondit honnêtement Davos.

C'était vrai. Il avait fallu quelques secondes à la douleur pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, mais, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne manifestait aucune velléité de se faire oublier. Aussi soyeux soit-il, le tissu irritait cruellement ses moignons à vif. La souffrance n'était pas constante mais comme entrecoupée, heurtée. À chaque battement de coeur correspondait une pulsation de douleur jumelle qui irradiait de sa main blessée, brûlait ses veines, incendiait ses nerfs.

"Je puis vous donner du lait de pavot si vous le souhaitez, proposa courtoisement le vieil homme. Cela vous fera dormir mais apaisera la douleur.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, mestre, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire."

Le titre honorifique de ser sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Davos mais le vieil homme ne semblait y mettre nulle malice. Sa compétence tranquille lui inspirait confiance et son regard serein lui plaisait, mais Davos n'avait pas survécu ces trente dernières années sans développer une aptitude naturelle à la prudence. Le mestre ne se formalisa pas de son refus.

"Comme il vous plaira, ser. De l'eau alors ?

\- Je vous remercie."

Le mestre se leva et alla remplir un godet à une cruche posée sur un établi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci était d'assez belle proportion mais les étagères lourdement chargées qui couvraient ses murs la faisaient paraître plus exigue qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Livres, potions, manuscrits et poudres aux couleurs intrigantes encombraient le moindre espace disponible. Une odeur de souffre et d'herbes exotiques flottait dans le cabinet, envahissante mais pas foncièrement désagréable. Dans ce capharnaüm organisé, le petit lit où était couché Davos et le lourd fauteuil rapé où s'était tenu le mestre un instant plus tôt paraissaient déplacés. Le vieil homme surprit l'expression du contrebandier alors qu'il revenait vers le lit, son godet à la main.

"Vous êtes dans mes appartements, expliqua-t-il. Je suis Cressen, mestre d'Accalmie, et sa Seigneurie m'a demandé de veiller sur votre santé. Il entend que vous soyez à nouveau à même de le servir d'ici deux où trois jours. Il a également ordonné qu'une chambre vous soit attribuée dans l'aile sud du château, mais ces choses-là prennent parfois du temps. Surtout quand les responsables ne mettent guère de zèle à la tâche.

\- Est-ce le cas ?" demanda machinalement Davos.

Mestre Cressen exquisa un mince sourire en lui tendant le godet.

"Vous avez eu une attitude remarquable dans le grand hall." déclara-t-il.

Davos, qui avait sa propre opinion sur le sujet, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

"La plupart en sont conscients et quelques uns même vous sont gré de vos actions de cette nuit. Mais ils ne vous aiment pas et ne vous aimeront jamais. Ce n'est pas là une attitude très digne de membres de la noblesse, mais elle est assez compréhensible... Nombre d'entre eux étaient à bout et espéraient voir sa Seigneurie entraînée par les circonstances jusqu'à la table des négociations – espoir illusoire mais peut-on empêcher les hommes d'espérer ? Vous arrivez soudain et leur donnez à tous une leçon de bravoure comme ils en recevront peu dans toute leur existence martiale. Il est probable qu'ils ne vous le pardonneront pas. Pas venant d'un homme comme vous."

Davos digéra l'information en silence. Il but au godet apporté par le vieil homme. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui apporta un soulagement momentané – il ne pensait pas être fiévreux mais la chaleur du fer à cautériser le brûlait toujours comme s'il se trouvait encore agenouillé devant le jeune Baratheon, cent regards attentifs et hostiles posés sur lui. Il ne se sentait pas assez de bonté d'âme pour plaindre les affres de nobliaux méprisants et trop aisément désireux de renier leur serment d'allégeance.

Quoique.

"On raconte que Stannis a fait projeter deux déserteurs par dessus les murailles par catapulte." dit-il.

Le vieux mestre hocha la tête.

"Il y a songé effectivement, confirma-t-il. Mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Que ce serait pitié de gâcher ainsi de la bonne viande."

Rire fit mal à Davos. Mais cela lui fit du bien aussi, de laisser toute cette tension écrasante, suffocante s'échapper enfin. Mestre Cressen se pencha vers lui, alarmé par sa respiration pantelante. Le contrebandier reposa rapidement le godet qui menaçait d'échapper à sa main tremblante et fit un signe apaisant à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se redressa dans son fauteuil, mais son regard grave conserva sa préoccupation inquiète tandis qu'il observait l'homme alité. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et luttait pour retrouver une respiration égale. Le vieux mestre ne dit mot pendant plusieurs secondes - Davos pouvait entendre le froissement du tissu de sa robe tandis qu'il frottait ses longues mains l'une contre l'autre.

Puis, abruptement :

"Il ne l'a pas fait par cruauté, vous savez."

Il ne parlait pas des deux déserteurs.

"Je le sais, répondit Davos.

\- Vraiment ?"

Le contrebandier rouvrit les paupières. Le vieux mestre le dévisageait d'un air surpris.

"Ce n'était pas de la cruauté, c'était justice.

\- Je crains, hélas, que cette opinion ne soit pas communément partagée…"

Davos sourit de l'incrédulité du mestre - sourire était plus facile maintenant, comme si le rire avait débloqué quelque chose en lui, battant en brèche les dernières réserves qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Il en était sincèrement reconnaissant à mestre Cressen, commençait même à apprécier ce vieil homme sage et doucement sarcastique.

"Doutez de mes qualités de chevalier si vous le voulez, lui dit-il. Elles sont médiocres et de trop fraîche date pour que j'en prenne ombrage. Mais ne doutez pas de mes qualités de négociant. J'ai fait cette nuit un excellent marché, peut-être le meilleur de toute ma vie.

\- Vraiment ?" répéta le vieux mestre.

Il y avait toujours de l'étonnement dans sa voix, mais aussi de la curiosité et ce qui ressemblait à du plaisir, bien qu'il dissimula ces sentiments sous un scepticisme affable. Davos haussa les épaules tout en rectifiant sa posture sur le petit lit du mestre. Dans la confusion des minutes écoulées dans le grand hall, il n'avait guère cherché à débrouiller ses émotions, pour la plupart violentes et contradictoires. Mais, une fois la tension retombée, les mots semblaient couler de source. Ce qui avait été spontané - une suite d'actions instinctives dictées par la panique et le saisissement - se muait en évidence rationnelle.

"Les contrebandiers font rarement de vieux os, expliqua-t-il avec simplicité. Je serais mort pendu.

\- Alors qu'aujourd'hui vous mourrez plus probablement de faim ou éviscéré, répliqua aimablement mestre Cressen.

\- Mais si je ne meurs pas, je connaîtrai une prospérité telle que je n'en avais jamais rêvée. Et si je meurs, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que sa Seigneurie tiendra ses promesses. Ma famille connaîtra l'aisance et la sécurité. Mes fils n'auront pas à prendre la mer s'ils ne le souhaitent pas. Ils seront nobles, peut-être chevaliers. Dieux du ciel, ils apprendront même à _lire_ !"

Il rit de nouveau, de pure satisfaction cette fois, et le vieux mestre, sensible à son allégresse, lui sourit largement en retour.

"Si besoin, ser, je me chargerai avec grand plaisir de cette partie de leurs études. J'ai été en charge de l'éducation de sa Seigneurie, de lord Robert et du petit Renly - tous d'épouvantables écoliers - et des petits loups des mers ne me font pas peur."

Les deux hommes rirent encore. Il rirent tant que Davos dut soudain se plier en deux, haletant de souffrance, sa main blessée serrée sur son ventre. En se redressant, il devina la question muette dans les yeux du vieil homme. Il rendit les armes - au fond, que diable avait-il à prouver ?

Il grimaça un rictus gêné :

"Finalement, je ne refuserais pas du lait de pavot…

\- J'allais vous en proposer."

Davos absorba avec gratitude le liquide crémeux que lui apporta mestre Cressen. L'antalgique avait un goût sucré légèrement écoeurant, mais ses effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. D'abord un arrière-goût acide comme celui de la crème tournée, puis, presque aussitôt, une vague de chaleur, molle et relaxante comme une marée d'eau tiède. La douleur reflua, toujours présente mais assoupie, supportable. Il commença presque aussitôt à somnoler. Ce n'était pas un mal - il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de trente heures et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Sa vue se brouilla. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mains de mestre Cressen lui ôter la petite fiole de verre pour la déposer délicatement la table.

"Vous avez tort sur un point, cependant..." remarqua le vieil homme.

Davos fit un effort méritoire pour ramener son attention vacillante sur son interlocuteur. Mestre Cressen le considérait d'un oeil songeur.

"De vous deux, dit-il, je pense que c'est sa Seigneurie qui a fait la meilleure affaire cette nuit."

Davos ne répondit rien. Il dormait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Il reprit pourtant conscience dans un sursaut. Agrippa d'une main mal assurée la manche du vieil homme qui faisait mine de se lever.

"Mestre…

\- Oui, ser ?

\- Je souhaiterais… Les avez-vous gardés ?"

Le vieux mestre ne demanda aucune précision. Il se leva et alla chercher sur une étagère un petit sac de cuir souple qu'il rendit au contrebandier. Celui s'en empara avidement et le ramena contre sa poitrine. Le sac ne pesait presque rien et pourtant… Léger comme le pardon, lourd comme un nouveau monde à porter. Mestre Cressen secoua la tête, mi-tolérant, mi-réprobateur.

"C'est de la superstition, mon ami, souligna-t-il gentiment.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marin…" murmura Davos.

Il ne put en dire davantage. Alors que le monde s'obscurcissait, il resserra son étreinte autour des lanières du petit sac.

 _Chance_ , pensa-t-il.

Puis il s'assoupit.


End file.
